


Happy Birthday Khan

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Khan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Khan

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Also half asleep while writing this.  
> I am looking for a beta though. Like Star Trek aos & khirk and you want to volunteer once or more times? Just leave me a comment here or on tumblr (also "vice17" there). Really any help is appreciated when it comes to weeding out the flaws.

“What can possibly be so important that you feel the need to interrupt my work, Captain?” Khan says exasperated. Kirk has pulled him away from a delicate experiment. To the contrary of what Kirk might think, the hands of that ensign are not capable or safe. He will need to start all over again when he gets back from wherever Kirk is dragging him to. Resigning himself to an experiment lost at the incompetent hands of that ensign, he focuses on where they are going.

They seem to be walking towards the transporter pad. Where is Kirk planning on taking them? The USS Enterprise has been in orbit of earth for the last two weeks. Everyone is focused on preparing for the next mission, resupplying and making the necessary repairs to the ship. As he expected they arrive at the transporter pad. “I must again ask. Where are we going Captain?” Khan sighs as Kirk pulls him by the arm onto the transporter pad. At this point he doesn’t really expect an answer. Kirk has been very secretive pertaining to their destination. The only thing Khan knows is that it is important and there is no time to waste.

Khan is still surprised to end up on earth. Apparently Kirk has lost the capability for speech and is physically pulling at him again, grabbing Khan by the hand. He hasn’t been on earth since the start of his probation after the trial. At first confined to the USS Enterprise by the restrictions stipulated in his probation, later on by his own choice. He quite likes staying on the ship. He rebuilt his whole life on the Enterprise. It is his home now, earth is his past lost to the centuries he slept.

Finally Kirk comes to a halt before a door, giving in a code. The door opens up to a dark room. Khan can’t deny he is curious about what is inside. As they step forward the lights come on. It is a long rectangular room, brightly lit now. Khan freezes in his tracks inside the open door. He can’t believe what he is seeing. “Happy Birthday” Kirk says looking anxiously at Khan.

Khan is lost for words. He carefully steps further into the room. “I …, James? How did you?” Khan says haltingly. It is not possible, it can’t be. “I know it’s your birthday today and well I pulled a few strings.” Kirk says. “Do you like it?” Only James could doubt that Khan wouldn’t like this. His family is resting here before his eyes, safely sleeping in cryostatis. All 72 pods are right there within his reach. “James, it is perfect. Thank you.” Khan says smiling at him and getting a beaming smile in return. “Well, go ahead, we have the rest of the day to spent with your family” James says enthusiastically with a sweeping gesture of his arm. Smiling Khan walks towards the first cryotube all the while hiding the tears in his eyes from his dear captain. He will have to find a way to properly thank James later.

End  


 


End file.
